The Child and The Chili Dog
by Horouka
Summary: After not seeing him for five years, Sonic receives the unexpected visit of Shadow, but the black hedgehog didn't come alone. Sonadow. Featuring baby!Silver
1. Chapter 1

**Author Notes: **

I had this fanfic written 6 months ago. Bear with me if I can't upload frequently, English is not my original language, so you can expect anything from this. Enjoy. In my deviantart account, clockwork-klaus, are the covers for each chapter ;D

* * *

Green eyes narrowed as soon as they noticed a storm was coming. Dang, just when he decided to take a walk around Green Hill Zone. Clearly dissapointed, Sonic took a seat before the TV, trying to distract himself with anything.  
Blue blur's house was big and warm, but kinda... lonely. Tails had just gone to his own place, leaving the azure hero alone. Oh, how he hated that. Loneliness wasn't for him, in times like these he could do nothing but remember old times when he kicked Baldy McNosehair's robots and saved the world.  
Now Earth was safe. Peaceful. Eggman had given up a lot of time ago, deciding to use his intelligence for good, this time for real.  
Old pals where still there: Amy, Knuckles, Blaze, Espio and the Chaotix, Cream and his mother, Big and Froggy, yeah...  
But there were two beings he hadn't seen in a couple of years. Rouge... and Shadow, the self-proclamaited Ultimate Life form. E-123 Omega wasn't there either. Team Dark was gone.  
Everytime Sonic though in them he felt odd. Surely they wouldn't appear again unless the World was in danger. Oh boy. Was the blue hedgehog wishing that? Was the bue hedgehog wishing to see Team Dark again?  
He shook his head, trying to erase that though from his mind.  
Suddenly, someone or something knocked the door. Sonic chuckled, realizing that scared the crap out of him. Oh well, maybe it was only the wind...  
Sonic yawned. It was late already and he didn't have anything left to do. Soon as the speedster reached the first step, man, he could swear someone knocked on the door.  
-No big deal, just go to check it-he encouraged himself. He sighed before turning the knob.  
What was behind the door really shocked him.  
Before him was standing a black hedgehog, with an uncomfortable grimace on his face.  
-S-shadow...-Sonic gasped as he noticed that the black blur wasn't alone. He carried in his arms a little white hedgehog. The infant's golden eyes were filled with curiosity.  
-So long, faker-said Shadow, going inside the house without permission. Sonic was too surprised to yell at him. What the hell was Shadow doing there? And most importantly... Why?  
The blue hero stared in awe as Shadow left the little boy on the couch and suddenly asked for a towel.  
-Don't stand there like an idiot, can you handle me a towel?  
As soon as he stated that, the poor baby sneezed, letting out a cry of discomfort.  
-Of course, Shads!-the cobalt one ran to his bathroom, and soon he came back with some blankets, too.  
-Hmm, fine-Shadow growled, as he started to dry the little hedgie carefully.  
Sonic could do nothing but stare at them, more than amazed.  
Was he really Shadow the Hedgehog? Now he looked so caring, so...  
-Hey, faker-crimson eyes stared at him.  
-Yeah, Shads?-Sonic answered.  
-... Nothing-his gaze went down.  
-Actually, I had some questions for ya, if you don't mind-Sonic added, his emerald eyes stopping on the white baby hedgehog.  
-But I do-Shadow snarled. Sonic sighed in discomfort-. The only thing that you need to know is that, from now on forward, we'll be staying here-he wrapped the young boy with the blankets and headed upstairs.  
"Such an asshole... Just like the Shadow I used to know"  
-If that makes you happy...-Sonic followed him-. At least... could you tell me his name?-he asked.  
Shadow growled again, clearly annoyed.  
-He's Silver.  
-And you kidnapped him or...?-Sonic teased, instantly recieving a punch in the whole face, courtesy of Shadow.  
-Don't you dare to say something like that again-with that threat, he closed the door of the guest's room, declaring the end of the chatter for that night and leaving Sonic more confused than ever.

End of chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Notes: **

Here's chapter 2. Enjoy ;D

* * *

Chapter 2

Just after the last night incident, Sonic went to his own bedroom and tried to sleep. TRIED, because, even when Shadow didn't hit him that hard, it only helped to expand his doubts, making it impossible to fall asleep. When it was 6 am, Sonic hadn't slept yet, and dark circles around his eyes were the proof.

He was happy to meet Shadow again, but THAT really was a surprise for him. He didn't expect him to have kids. And so fast. But it was Shadow, it was his life.

Silver, uh? He was such and interesting kid. Darn, there were still a lot of question waiting to be answered.

Without thinking twice, he stepped off his bed and dashed to the guest room. Maybe Shadow was already awake. Maybe he didn't even sleep. Maybe he was hungry. If not, at least the kid would be hungry.

If so, Sonic would make breakfast for the three. He felt it was his duty- Shadow seemed to be in trouble.  
His hand reached for the doorknob, and opened the door without hesitation.

-Um... Shads?-he called, seeing a bulge under the white sheets.

He walked slowly towards the bed, wondering how the heck should he wake the black hedgehog up.  
What he wasn't expecting was to only find the baby –Silver, right?- sleeping.

_Okay, calm down, hedgehog. Maybe he is downstairs... _

He dashed through the hallway, but he couldn't find him.

-Shads? Shadow, where are you?-he yelled, suddenly desesperate.

_Oh, wait... You big idiot. The baby was sleeping...! _

Soon as he though this, a loud cry could be heard.

-Damn it!-he swore under his breath, running towards the guest room. There, the infant was crying uncontrollably-. Hey, kiddo, calm down, Uncle Sonic is here~!-he said in his sweetest voice. He though it worked, because Silver stopped crying. Silly error. The kid's eyes started to flood with tears, and he cried louder this time, leaving Sonic shocked-. H-hey! Don't cry, everything's alright! –he pleaded hopelessly.

For fuck's sake, where the hell was Shadow?

Then he remembered those "useful" tips Amy gave him "when we have precious kids and Mommy isn't there, my dear Sonic".

Silver would be hungry. He hoped so.

-Don't worry, kiddo! I've got everything under control-he spoke more for himself, trying to convince them both-. You're hungry, uh?  
-Da... da!-he babbled, with trembling voice. Sonic picked him up in his arms, and slowly went to the kitchen.

_Your damn dad isn't here right now. _

-Let's see-he carried the boy with one arm, and with the other he searched for something a young boy could eat without problems-... What should you eat?  
Let's admit it. Sonic wasn't the best babysitter. He never had a family, and this was the first time he was left ALONE with a baby and he was hell of nervous. Was he holding him properly?

For hell's sake... WHY in the world did he ONLY had chili dogs and cola? Maybe he should have listened to Tails when he said he should have other kind of food in his kitchen. Oh boy...

Should he call somebody for help?

No. What would he say?

_Guess what, Shadow came here last night and left me his son. The asshole's gone for God knows how much time and the baby's hungry. Help me~_

No, that was terribly wrong. Tails surely knew what kind of food was good for a young hedgehog, but then they would need Amy to take care of the rest. Amy was nice...ly annoying. He didn't want her to misunderstand things and to think Sonic adopted the kid and wanted her to marry him and be his mother. He shivered at the though of having to marry her.

-Why this kind of things have to happen to me?-he muttered pitifully.

Then, he found it. A carton of milk, and it was still good. His hand reached it and he sighed in relief.

-Well, it's something-he said, pouring the milk in a stewpot and waiting for it to be heated enough. Then, he poured it on a glass and sat down, with Silver in his lap-. Drink, Silver!-he said, hoping the glass would be okay for him. He didn't have any feeding bottle in his house.

Luckily, Silver managed to drink without complaints. What was next?

An unpleasant smell reached his nostrils. He didn't need to be a genius to know that the child needed a bath. Inmediately.

He carried Silver to the bathroom. Then, his doubts appeared again.

Should the water be warm or cold?

How much time has passed since he took a bath?

What if he didn't like water?

What if he drowned?

He was horrified at the last one. His eyes wandered through the bathroom. No, he couldn't, he SHOULDN'T use the bathtub. It was way too dangerous, at least he though so.  
He glanced at the sink. It was big enough for washing Silver without problems. He didn't think twice. Silver blinked.

* * *

-DON'T YOU DARE, YOU LITTLE...!-he yelled, dashing trough the hallway and trying to catch the escaping toddler-. Gotcha!-his hands held the squirming infant and carried him back to the bathroom-. Jeez, is only a bath! I don't even like water and I shower everyday! C'mon!-he complained.

-DA!-Silver screamed, not wanting to go back.

-It's goddamn good for you-Sonic growled, losing his patience when Silver pointed the bathtub-. Hell no! It's WAY too dangerous, what if you drown? Water is bad, is the most evil thing in the world!

Silver's face clearly said "Weren't you saying water was good?"

-Look, just take the goddamn bath, ok?

-NAH!-he babbled, pointing repeatedly to the bathtub.

-I said NO!-Sonic roared.

-YE!-Silver answered, his hands glowing. Sonic, amazed, nearly drops the baby. Then, he felt like he was being pushed towards the bathtub, with Silver still in his arms.

-NO NO NO NO NO!-he screamed before falling inside the empty tub, doing his best to protect Silver from the hit-. Ouch! Are you okay, Silv...?-his voice died as soon as he noticed the infant was trying to open the faucet-. DON'T YOU DARE.

-DO-the white hedgehog chirped, opening the faucet and making the water and letting go a long stream of water.

Before Sonic could reach the faucet and close it, it started to irradiate a cyan glow, leaving him more shocked when he noticed Silver was the one making this happen, judging by the way he stretched his arms towards the faucet without even touching it. Then, it started to shake violently, startling Sonic, who quickly took Silver in his arms and tried to escape before things got worse. In vain.

As soon as his fingers brushed the doorknob, the faucet broke and a large amount of water hit him like a tsunami, dragging them downstairs.

Sonic was more than enraged now. The brat disobeyed him and flooded his house. GREAT.  
-YOU... LITTLE...-he said with a menacing voice that even would make Knuckles shiver.  
What he wasn't expecting was that the little brat would laugh. A lot. It was nearly impossible for him to keep his angry self, and soon he found himself laughing too.  
After they got dried, Silver soon fell asleep. Sonic went to clean the mess at the bathroom, and then he went to the guest room.  
There HAD to be a clue of where Shadow was. It was only matter of finding it.  
After a couple of minutes he found a note. Bingo.

"_Take good care of him, faker. _"

He knew it! Shadow would be that kind of father who abandoned their child...  
With your archrival.

Even when that didn't even make sense, Sonic suddenly felt angry at Shadow. Poor kid, it wasn't his fault that his father was an idiot. It wasn't his fault to be left with another idiot.  
What should he do? It would be wrong to leave the child in an orphanage. Very wrong, considering the fact that the child would remember his face and bring more misunderstandings. Should he keep him and teach him to be a good guy? Maybe a hero?  
That power. Psychokinesis. Wherever he got it, it was such a great power... It would be nice to see him as a psychokinetic hero.

As his son?

Damn, he wasn't ready for this at all. He was still young! You can't expect a 20-years-old to take care of a child that isn't even HIS.

_Damn you, Shadow. You're the worst father ever! You're gonna regret leaving poor thing alone with me. What if SOMETHING happens to him? Do you ever noticed I've NEVER had to take care of anything THIS WAY?_

The time passed by while Sonic was thinking how to continue with his life. It was a BIG decission. And so stressful... Maybe he really should call someone, but WHO?

Lost in his thoughs, he didn't notice when somebody knocked at the door until Silver cried again, awake because of the noise.

_Now who the heck could be at this hour_, Sonic though with annoyance. He picked up the weeping kid and held him against his chest, while walking towards the door.

-Wha...-he was about to say, but the figure of the black hedgehog left him speechless. By the way his eyes were open, he could say Shadow was as surprised as him.  
-G'night Faker-Shadow mumbled, trying to get inside and take his son, but Sonic didn't let him.  
-CAN I KNOW WHY YOU'RE HERE?-Sonic screamed, startling Silver again.  
-Don't yell, you moron!-Shadow growled, pointing to his son-. Great, you made him cry.  
-Answer me!  
-What are you talking about?  
-Why the hell did you abandoned Silver with me? Do you even give a shit about US?  
-Abandon...?-Shadow seemed to snap out of his confusion-. Faker, I would never abandon my own son! And less with you!  
-Where did you go, then? What the heck where you doing all goddamn day?  
-Faker, don't say such words in front of him-he threatened, narrowing his eyes.  
-I say what I want, this is my goddamn house-he answered sharply-. Now answer me or you're never getting inside this house.  
-I went to work-he sighed tiredly, pointing with his thumb at the GUN motorcycle parked behind him.  
Then everything made sense.  
-Oh-Sonic blinked, suddenly feeling embarrassed. Shadow raised one eyebrow.  
-Can I get inside now? I'm freezing out there.  
-S-sure...  
Shadow stepped inside, removing his jacket and leaving it aside. It was going to rain soon.  
-Shadow?-Sonic called, feeling uneasy.  
-Yes, Faker?-he said, without looking at him.  
-Um... Sorry-he mumbled, his ears flattening against his skull.  
-Why? I should have supposed your brain was THAT tiny and be more specific in the note I left-he chuckled mockingly. Sonic didn't say anything, he deserved it for being so stupid.  
-Shads...  
-Hm?  
-Could you... please... never leave again?

Crimson eyes stared at him, surprised.

-In what way are you saying that?  
-In all ways. Please, Shads, never leave again.  
-Could you be more specific?-Shadow tried hard not to blush.  
-Now who's the one with tiny brain?-Sonic chuckled. Shadow grimaced, but chuckled too.  
-You haven't changed at all, Faker-he smirked.


	3. Chapter 3

Sonic growled for eleventh time on the night. He buried his head in his pillow, hoping to drown the sound of crying that pierced his ears. It didn't work. He sighed and rubbed his eyes, checking on the alarm clock that it was still early morning.

It had been one week since Shadow moved with Silver. At day, Sonic would find Silver being left alone with a note with instructions for him. Shadow wouldn't come back until night.

Even when Sonic despised the though of being somehow a 'babysitter' (He was a hero! He was supposed to be saving the world, not taking care of a toddler with psychic powers) he pitied Shadow whenever Silver would cry uncontrollably at nights. Silver barely cried with Sonic at day, but at night, he waked up at night and cried until boredom got the better of him. The reasons were something Sonic was pretty oblivious.

_I guess all of Shadow's patience goes away with him_…

He doubted whether he should go and help him, but Shadow was his father, wasn't he? He should be capable of handling Silver perfectly.

This time, Silver's cries ended sooner than usual. Sonic wondered what happened, but didn't dare to move. He was still tired, and glad that the noise was over.

Then, he realized he couldn't sleep anymore. He clicked his tongue. Man, since Shadow's arriving he'd never had so little sleep. He got up, still groggy, and got out of his bedroom. It was still dark, but he didn't care. He didn't have anything better to do than to go check on Shadow's bedroom.

_Just in case the Faker didn't become nuts and started strangling the kid._

He was surprised —and relieved— to see Shadow sleeping peacefully, with his son safely lying around his arms.

He approached them, being careful to not wake them up. He suddenly felt _odd_. He recognized it as the same feeling he got whenever he saved a child and her mother was there to hug him, whenever he saw a young couple playing with their son, whenever he saw a woman scolding her son for something Sonic simply didn't care. At those times, he would simply run away from the sight. He really didn't need to watch this kind of things. They made him feel so…

Before he could keep thinking, he noticed bright golden eyes staring at him. He gasped, startled. He got closer to both guests, making sure he didn't wake Shadow up as well. Luckily, he didn't. Silver was still staring at him with his big eyes, full of curiosity, and trying to get away from the firm grasp his father had put on him. Seeing his efforts were in vain, Silver whined lowly. Sonic was afraid that he was going to cry again, but he didn't. Instead, he stretched his arms towards Sonic, surprising the blue hedgehog. His golden eyes shone with plead. Sonic felt _odd _again. Shadow grimaced in his sleep.

It was like he was having a nightmare, where someone was taking Silver away from him and he just didn't want to lose him.

"I can't" he whispered. Silver pouted, stretching his arms a little more. Sonic bit his lower lip. Damn toddler and his cute eyes. He took Shadow's arm softly, trying to take them off Silver. The black hedgehog tensed as soon as he felt the contact.

_Damn._

Sonic knew he was going to hate himself for what was he going to do next.

His ungloved fingers caressed Shadow's arm, trying to relax the hedgehog beneath him. He noticed Shadow's features softening, and he couldn't help gulping. It was such a rare sight to see him without his usual frown. Now, he looked younger and friendlier.

_Damn toddler and his cute eyes, making me do such embarrassing things…_

Soon Silver was freed from his father's grasp, and his tiny arms surrounded his torso, hugging him tightly.

Sonic felt uneasy again. He was okay with taking care of the boy the first day, but he was really concerned about what the toddler thought of him. He was sure —and afraid, at the same time— that Shadow wouldn't stay forever.

_Shads will leave as sudden as he arrived._

And when that time comes, he was sure Silver wouldn't be happy. Just realizing how hard his little hands were grasping his body made Sonic know how much he had become attached to him.

His mind was clouded with doubt since Shadow arrived. He wanted to ask him so many things, but he didn't have the opportunity.

He tried.

He tried to ask Shadow, even if that meant a punch in the face. He tried not to give the child more attention than necessary, even if that meant being as cold as Shadow was with him.

He failed.

Sonic returned his attention to the sleeping black hedgehog. He looked so peaceful, Sonic was afraid of waking him up if that meant Shadow would lose that temporary peace.

He carried the white hedgehog in his arms, returning the embrace. He sighed.

"_**Could you... please... never leave again?"  
Crimson eyes stared at him, surprised.  
"In what way are you saying that?"  
"I say it in all senses. Please, Shads never leave again."  
"Could you be more specific?" Shadow tried hard not to blush.**_

He still mentally facepalmed at that memory. What a fool! Expressing his feelings so openly, it wasn't right. He was supposed to help Shadow in whatever problem he had —it sure was big, to make him go all the way with Silver to his house. His house!

Sonic hadn't seen Shadow since _that_ time, about five years ago.

He had been so stupid.

He and Shadow used to date. They made a good couple. And, like all good couples, they had to _do it_ sometime. That time came, even when Shadow was so reluctant —because of Sonic's age, mainly.

Both of them had been nervous, of course.

But Sonic had committed the stupidest thing in his life.

He avoided Shadow after that. He felt so awkward, and confused, and couldn't face Shadow.

… _Because I was scared. I was fucking terrified of not being good enough for him._

Before Sonic could gather enough courage to explain himself, Shadow was already gone. Rouge and 123-Omega were gone too.

So when Shadow arrived at his house, the azure hero couldn't be more surprised. He though...

_I though I'd never get to see Shadow again_.

And now, thanks to the little white fur ball, he got to _touch_ him again. He was embarrased not only for the contact, but the way his knees melted when he did so.

He shouldn't be glad. He wasn't Shadow's boyfriend anymore. But yet...

_I made him blush._

That sweet blush was carved in his memory forever. Even though he wasn't his boyfriend anymore, he would never feel guilt for still liking him.

Before a goofy smile could form on his lips, Silver patted his chest, taking him back to reality. Shadow was still peacefully asleep. By the way Silver looked at Sonic, he could tell the baby was amused by the possible faces Sonic made while bringing back memories.

"Are you hungry? 'Cause I am." He mumbled, and headed towards the door. He carefully grabbed the doorknob— damn door was noisy sometimes, and ran to the kitchen, Silver giggling, fascinated by Sonic's speed.

"So... Mind if you help me a little?" He said as soon as he placed Silver on the high chair Shadow had brought some days ago. The toddler nodded in agreement. Three days ago, Sonic couldn't find a carton of milk, but Silver did, using his powers to hand him the carton, since Sonic couldn't understand his babbling. Sonic was amazed, and since then he let Silver pass him some items— except knifes.

Once they finished eating their breakfast, Silver asked to be carried again. Sonic sighed, but obliged. He went to his bedroom to get dressed— since he only wore gloves, socks and shoes, and the last two were already put on, it was fast. Then, he would play with the baby.

Playing with Silver was fun. The little child found everything Sonic came up with amusing. The blue blur made funny faces, hid coins between his gloves and made it look like magic, made bad impressions of Shadow— just when he was sure the black hedgehog wasn't near— and told him stories of his adventures defeating Eggman and saving the world.

"... And there was that big, enormous thing named Dark Gaia, and Chip beat him! Can you imagine that little guy transforming into a big guy made of temples? Me neither! Then, I went into Super form and kicked his ass! I'll miss being a werehog, though. I wasn't as fast, but I could stretch my arms really long! And... I miss Chip too." He smiled sadly, but it became bright again.

"Did I told you about the time your dad was a bad guy?"

Silver's expression said 'Was him?'.

"Yeah, he even though I was copying him!" He started, the white hedgehog listening with joy.

"And then, Rouge—" He couldn't continue, because Silver interrupted him.

"Woosh." He said, with a expression Sonic couldn't describe.

"Yeah, Roug—"

"Woosh?! Woosh, Woosh!?" His face was full of worry. Sonic felt confused. Ah, he remembered! He always showed Silver a photo of his friends when mentioning them for the first time. He never told him about the white bat, so maybe Silver wanted to know how was her.

"Wait, I'm sure I have a photo of her around here..." He received a skeptic look. "Don't ask why." He blushed in embarrasment, remembering he once had a little crush on her. "Here." He showed him a photo of the flirty bat, at his birthday party with the other guys. Silver looked at her for a moment, and then his big eyes became wet.

Before Sonic could notice, Silver was crying loudly, not wanting to release the picture.

"Woah, calm down, kiddo!" Sonic exclaimed, nervous. His cry was hurting his ears. Why had he reacted that way? Didn't he like her?

Sonic tried to cradle him in his arms to comfort him, but Silver used his powers to keep him away and nearly made him crash with the wall. A few objects around Silver started to glow and float threatingly.

"Silver, stop!" Sonic pleaded. He really didn't want the kid getting hurt. Sonic didn't care for himself. He was a hero, he should care more for other people safety.

"Silver, obey." The serene voice of Shadow suddenly was heard. He was giving the toddler a stern look, but Sonic could notice the fatigue on his red eyes. Silver obliged, all the objects falling on the floor and his cries transforming into mere sobs. Sonic stood up, getting closer to Shadow, who was wiping away Silver's tears.

"Now what did you do, Faker." It was a statement, not a question.

"I-I don't know!" He blurted. "I told him about Rouge and then he started babbling her name and when I showed him a pic of her, he—"

Shadow's eyes widened at the mention of the bat.

"I see." He looked away, frowning. Sonic realized Shadow wasn't going to explain him anything.

"Why?"

"It's none of your business."

"You must be kidding me." He growled in annoyance. Why couldn't Shadow trust him?

"Mama." Silver whined, still holding the picture. Both hedgehogs stared with wide eyes at him.

"Did he just...?"

Shadow was speechless. His crimson eyes were stuck on Sonic's, as if searching a signal. A signal for his next move.

"Seems you have some things to tell me."

"I have nothing to tell you." He narrowed his eyelids.

"Yes, you have. I think I have the right to know at least why you are here."

"You. Have. No. Right. To know!" He blurted, losing his cool.

"Why?!"

"You wouldn't understand. You never did, you'll never do."

Silver was scared by the sudden fight before him, and started crying again.

"We're leaving." Shadow stated, taking the weeping child in his arms and heading towards the door.

"Hey, wait!" Sonic said, following him with the same speed. He was so desesperate he did the first thing he thought. Tease Shadow.

"She dumped you, didn't she?!" Even though he didn't know if this was true, it was enough to make Shadow turn back and start chasing him, a deadly glare on his eyes.

"You'll regret that!"

They spent three minutes like that, until Sonic glowed and was stopped by Silver's powers, giving the opportunity to his father to catch him and give him a deserved punch on the face.

"Never say that again." He threatened, still on top of Sonic, making sure he wouldn't escape.

_This looks so wrong, but I'm enjoying it like it was the largest chili dog in the world._

"You gonna tell me?" He asked, a grin on his face despite the blood flowing out his lower lip.

Shadow sighed heavily.

"You don't have to tell me everything, but please, tell me _something_."

Shadow got off of him and headed towards his room, leaving Silver on the carpet and sitting at the edge of the bed. Sonic sat beside him, anxious.

"Rouge is his mother, as you can see."

Sonic nodded. "When did you...?"

"Silver was born nearly three years ago."

_So it took you two years to forget me, uh._

"What happened? Where's Rouge? And Omega?" He muttered.

"... She passed away. She coughed a lot, but she preferred taking care of Silver than of herself... When she started coughing blood, it was too late..." He paused and looked worried about his choice of words. "Omega is next to her grave, he just won't leave her alone. It's his way of mourning her death."

Sonic remained silent for a few minutes, processing the information. Shadow buried his face in his hands, his elbows resting on his knees.

"I'm sorry... I shouldn't have asked."

"It's okay." Shadow sighed. "Silver cries every night because he still misses her. She used to tell him stories, too."

Sonic gulped.

"Shads... Why did you leave?"

The mentioned looked at him with wide eyes.

"Please don't ask—"

"I need to know."

"What good it would make?" He raised his voice a little.

"I wanted to apologize to you, Shads. I'm really sorry for what I did to you five years ago. I was stupid and I hurt you."

"Sonic." Shadow stated. "Would you be apologizing if I told you Rouge was alive and waiting for me and Silver?"

That caught Sonic off guard. The azure hero remained silent.

"I knew it. Get out."

"H-hey! I'm not that type of guy, Shads!" He exclaimed. "I wanted to apologize, I want us to be friends— well, rivals if you want! I wouldn't take advantage of you!"

He lied. Of course he wanted Shadow to be his again. Of course he felt jealous at first when he got to know Shadow had a child. Of course he didn't care if Shadow was a widower, he wanted to be the next one Shadow fell in love with.

"Really?" Shadow was doubtful, and Sonic thought it was adorable as hell.

"Yeah." He felt his insides turning into jelly at the sight.

"Well, that's good to know. Then I can tell you." He looked at Silver, who was looking back at them.

"You hurt me, and I though you only dated me for the sex and then the next time you talked to me was to dump me. So I left before you did, I... I didn't want any more humilliation. Rouge and Omega followed me, even though I didn't want them to." He closed his eyes, sighing.

"The other reason was... Because I thought I was terrible and you didn't like it." He blushed as soon as he admitted this.

"That's..." He gasped.

_That's the same reason as mine!_

_"_That's absurd, it was our first time, of course we were terrible." He took a week to realize that, if only he had realized it before Shadow would still be his.

"Yeah." Shadow chuckled, his blush disappearing.

"Were you worried about that until now?"

Shadow blushed madly again.

"O-of course not!" He answered. Sonic shrugged, he knew he was lying.

"Nevermind, let's go to eat." He stood up and took Silver in his arms.

"He can walk, you know."

Sonic was surprised.

"Can he?" He left him on the floor, and the toddler walked towards Shadow with no problem.

"Were you oblivious to that until now?" He chuckled.

"Yeah, I thought... Nevermind. Let's go to eat!" He grabbed Silver and ran downstairs.

"Would you mind if I try to win your dad's heart?" He muttered. The baby puffed his cheeks and frowned. "Don't worry, we can share him. I promise to make him happy." Silver's frown decreased a little.

"Ye. May papa happy." He babbled.

"Good boy."

Inside his room, Shadow sneezed. What were those two talking about?

He couldn't worry about it longer, because his stomach growled in hunger. Before he left the room, he wiped a tear in his eye. Rouge and Faker wouldn't like it if he cried.

Sonic started cooking as soon as he placed Silver on his chair. He had a large smile on his face and was humming some random tune.

Of course he lied to the black hedgehog, but if Shadow came back it had to mean something. Maybe Shadow still held feelings for him! He felt butterflies in his stomach while thinking this.

Or maybe it was a spur of the moment. Maybe Shadow only wanted a 'friend''s support.

But Sonic knew he'd had to wait for the right moment to ask him again. Shadow wasn't an open book, he was closed most of the time and it would take time for him to trust Sonic again.

When that time came, Sonic would ask why had he came to his house. If Shadow only wanted him as a friendly rival, Sonic would make his best to win his heart again.

One of the best ways to assure that was Silver. Luckily, he and the baby got along well.

"Ah, fuck!" Sonic cursed. While thinking about his visitors, he hadn't paid attention to the vegetables he was chopping, and he cut his finger. He took his glove off and placed his injured finger inside his mouth.

"Fuck!" Silver said. Sonic stared at him with eyes open as windows. Sonic's horror increased when he noticed Shadow was standing at the kitchen door.

And, boy, he had heard that.

"What did you said, Silver?" His voice was soothing, but Sonic could notice the threat. The black hedgehog took Silver in his arms.

"Fuck!" The toddler babbled, unaware of the meaning of the new word. Shadow glanced at Sonic with narrowed eyes and a grin.

When the blue hero received the menacing glare, he knew he was really fuc— I mean, in big trouble.

* * *

Thanks for reading!


End file.
